Zoocrazy
ZooCrazy is an American flash-animated television series, will be released on Nickelodeon on October 19, 2018, the series it was created by Craig McCracken (The same one who created the series The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Wander Over Yonder), being the first Nickelodeon animated series created by this. Plot The series is set in a zoo called "Charles V Zoo", but not any zoo, rather the zoo is full of crazy animals and adventures, making human people consider it an abnormal zoo, however the animals of the series They are having fun. Characters Main *Gaspard the Giraffe: He is a 30-years-old giraffe, is usually something silly and not realize the things that happen around him, however he is very kind hearted and always cares about his companions, his main phrase is "The only thing that was missing". As a curiosity, its design resembles that of the Geoffrey Giraffe of the extinct company, Toys "R" Us. *Georgia the Giraffe: She is Gaspard's wife, she is 30-years-old, she is usually very different from her husband, she is more intelligent but she is more screaming, angry and sometimes behaves very wild, however she loves her husband and her only children very much. She loves cooking and reading magazines. *Gabe the Giraffe: He is a 5-years-old giraffe, He is the son of Gaspard and Georgia, most of the episodes can be silent and she almost never speaks, he likes to play to create cities with his blocks, play ball and spend time watching TV with his father Gaspard. *Robbie the Rhino: He is a 45-years-old rhino, he is a rocker, he loves the music of that genre, he usually plays several instruments like his electric guitar, his drums and his keyboard. His personality is similar to that of Luna Loud from The Loud House, since both of them like rock. *Rosie the Rhino: She is 45-years-old like his husband, unlike her husband Robbie, she likes classical music more and considers rock to be "stupids", she has several classic genre instruments like her piano, her violin, her harp and her clarinet. *Roman the Rhino: He is the oldest son of Robbie and Rosie, he is 15-years-old, he has a great taste for skating and cycling, he is very worried about his physical appearance and does not have as much interest for his parents. *Rachel the Rhino: She is a 7-years-old rhinoceros, she is very calm and docile, she has an interest in fashion, dolls, princesses and children's songs, she has a good relationship with her parents. *Louis the Lion: He is a 30-years-old lion, he loves to sleep in his armchair and eat roast meat (which lions do not eat in real life), his future wife considers him lazy since he works very little in a small store. *Lily the Lion: She is the wife of Louis, She is the same age as her (30-years-old), she is very hard-working and always forces her husband to do anything and not spend all day sleeping or resting in her armchair, she makes wool sweaters with his machine. *Ethan the Elephant: It is a 38-years-old elephant, he is very interested in junk food and sweets (The reason for his obesity), his favorite foods are donuts, chocolate, pizza, French fries and hamburgers, his main displeasure is exercise and healthy food. *Zadie the Zebra: She is a 24-years-old zebra, she likes sports, her favorite sport is baseball, she likes a drink called "Zooline" (a parody of Gatorade), her personality resembles that of Lynn Loud of The Loud House. *Manny the Monkey: He is a 27-years-old monkey, he has a great interest in bananas, in fact in his tree house he has a banana bed, a fruit bowl with pure bananas, etc., he is very strong and energetic. Supporting *The Zookeeper (Unknown real name): He is the zookeeper of the zoo "Charles V", he is very serious and worrying about his animals, he does not like how his animals behave as he considers them rare for his visits, one of the few humans in the series. *Shawn and Santiago the Sea lions: They are 17-years-old twin sea lions, they are usually very naughty and take the things of others, however they are very friendly with all of the zoo. *Peter the Parrot: It is a 22-years-old parrot, it is very stupid but at the same time funny, often repeating the things of others by changing words and sometimes confuses things for others, the zookeeper does not like at all for his stupidity, his personality resembles that of Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants. *Tyson the Turtle: He is the oldest of the zoo, he is 103-years-old, he often says things about his old life, he has some old friends that so far were not revealed in the series, according to him, he arrived at the zoo when he opened its doors 96 years ago. *Olivia the Ostrich: She is a 45-years-old ostrich, she loves racing and is very energetic, he has some avicultures as children that until now their names are not revealed, she always takes care of her nest to prevent one of them from being devoured. *Olivia's Children: They are Olivia's children, not much is known about them so far. *Kathy the Kangaroo: She is a 47-year-old kangaroo, she carries her son Kai always in her bag, she has a great taste for jumping, her favorite food is celery, she likes jumps, beauty and cooking series. *Kai the Kangaroo: He is Kathy's son, he is 7 months old, it is only known that he loves to ask for things from his mother and cry. *Bert the Bear: He is a 52-years-old brown bear, he loves to eat honey and he spends all day in his cave cooking cakes and watching television. Voice Cast *Gaspard the Giraffe as Jim Cummings *Georgia the Giraffe as Tara Strong *Gabe the Giraffe as Collin Dean *Robbie the Rhino as Dwight Schultz *Rosie the Rhino as Mindy Sterling *Roman the Rhino as Bradley Steven Perry *Rachel the Rhino as Mia Talerico *Louis the Lion as Scott Adsit *Lily the Lion as Jill Talley *Ethan the Elephant as Scott Menville *Zadie the Zebra as Tara Strong *Manny the Monkey as Corey Fogelmanis *The Zookeeper as Chris Pine *Shawn and Santiago the Sea lions as Carlos PenaVega and Josh Hutcherson *Peter the Parrot as Jace Norman *Tyson the Turtle as Dan Castellaneta *Olivia the Ostrich as Alyson Stoner *Kathy the Kangaroo as Anna Faris *Kai the Kangaroo as Mia Telerico too *Bert the Bear as Kel Mitchell Reception Critical ZooCrazy has received positive reviews, thanks to his plot, his character design, his elaborate story. Episodes *See List of ZooCrazy episodes Category:TV Series Category:Animated Series Category:Flash Animation Category:Flash television shows Category:Flash-animated series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nicktoons Category:American series